Most conventional three-dimensional image (3D) display technologies achieve displaying 3D images through 3D display devices having a combination of optical lenses and display panels. However, such 3D image display devices are more expensive. It is desirable to provide users with a 3D viewing experience by displaying 3D images on conventional two-dimensional (2D) display devices.
Current technologies for displaying 3D images on a 2D display device can involve motion parallax to provide user with content images corresponding to changing viewpoints to simulate the 3D viewing experience. However, current technologies often do not involve how to use interpolation to generate images corresponding to user's locations.
The disclosed 3D image display methods and display devices are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.